The present invention relates generally to telephone accessories and more particularly to a decorative applique for use with push-button telephones.
Push-button telephones are becoming increasingly more popular and are in widespread use today in both commercial and residential establishments. There are several basic styles of push-button telephones and for the most part, they differ in the arrangement and number of push-buttons. For example, home phones typically have either ten or twelve basic push-buttons and business phones have, in addition to the ten or twelve basic push-buttons, six additional push-buttons which are used in connection with a plural number of incoming lines and/or intercom stations. The several styles of push-button telephone handsets and housings are available in several different colors and aside from choice of color, the telephones are all similar in appearance.